I didn't kill my brother
by ILoveVampireDiaries
Summary: Stefan/Damon Scenes from Season 1 Episode 9 - 'History Repeating'. For anyone who wanted to know Stefan or Damon's thoughts in these scenes - the dialogue is purely from the episode. The thoughts and feelings are my take on them though. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from the Vampire Diaries, or this scene. Only Stefan's thoughts :)  
_

_Hey guys! Okay, so I was watching Season 1 again, and obviously I love the Stefan/Damon relationship (who doesn't?)! This one-shot really doesn't have a purpose to it, other than to show Stefan's thoughts and feelings in the scene from Episode 9 where Damon and Stefan mimic each other :P Please read and review!  
__Thank you to my beta CreepingMuse, for all her help, this would not be good without her! :P_

"Rise and shine! Don't be late for school."

Stefan shot upright. _What the hell is he doing? _Damon was sitting in front of his window, holding a mug of coffee. Stefan could smell the strong smell it emitted from here.

"What are you-What are you doing?" How _dare _he wake him up? Not that he had been sleeping...He didn't think he'd be able to get some rest for a long time. Lexi's face kept popping up when he closed his eyes. Her _death _kept plaguing him.

Damon offered him the mug. "Peace offering..."

He could not be serious...After everything, he thought a cup of coffee could make up for it? The thick smell was uncomfortably penetrating his nose.

Stefan climbed out of his bed but stepped back abruptly when Damon appeared in front of him. "Come on, you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good!"

He wanted to shout, scream, punch, kick do _anything _to get rid of his brother, but he knew it would be no use whatsoever. He'd just provoke the 'evil' side of Damon. Although Stefan was starting to believe the 'evil' Damon would never leave. Damon did something good, like protect his family from vampire hunters in Mystic Falls...but by killing his best friend! How did that work out?

Damon seemed to realise that Stefan's face would not budge from the glare he was giving him, and relented. "All right, I'm sorry."

"Step aside, please?" Damon was lucky he still retained his manners.

Stefan walked out the room, needing a moment to calm himself, it wasn't fair, Damon was intruding in his personal space! He could hear Damon chatting to him, as though he knew he would be listening. Which he was. Why was he listening? Because he could never shut his brother out.

"I got the town off our back, it was for the greater good, but I'm sorry! And to prove it, I'm not going to feed off a human for at least...a week. And I'll adopt a Stefan diet...only, nothing with...feathers."

Stefan sighed and walked back in. Typical for Damon; in this situation being angry wouldn't work, being mean wouldn't work, being happy _definitely _wouldn't work, so he was being sarcastic.

"Because I realise that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil and yet somehow...it's worthy of humour?" Sarcasm on his behalf was the only way forward.

Damon frowned at him "Are you mimicking me?"

Stefan put on his shirt and came closer to his brother "Yes Stefan, now that the secret society of vampire haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of 'how can I destroy Stefan's life this week?'"

Damon had that look on his face. Smug, knowing that two could play at this game. "And I can go back to sulking, and Elena-longing and forehead brooding -" He looked up and smiled "This is fun, I like this."

_Right, so Damon only likes me when he kills my best friend and when I am now being heavily sarcastic to make up for my desire to murder him? Seriously? _Damon would be Damon.

"And I, will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls..." Could Stefan get his brother to confess?

Damon gave him a look to show he wouldn't go _that _far in seeking peace "Ye-eah, I'm done..." _Of course._

He started backing away to the door "This is just like you Damon, always have to have the last word!"

Stefan shook his head slightly and looked down at his drawer. He'll find out what Damon was up to in due course.

Right now, Stefan had to go see Elena and tell her the good and bad news. _I didn't kill my brother._

Would he ever be able to?

* * *

If you liked this fanfic, please check out my Stefan/Damon vampire diaries story 'Tough Love' xD

And I was thinking of updating a couple more chapters of other cool Stefan/Damon scenes from this episode (as you know, there were quite a few ;). What do you think? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the dialogue between Stefan or Damon - I don't even own _them_ :'(**

_Hey again! :D Here's the other mimicking scene ;) I hope I got Damon's thoughts right - I had trouble with them - I'm real tired tonight :(_**  
**

Damon lifted his drink to his lips, fully intending to swig it all back in one go.

"So Stefan...!" Damon brought the cup back down and looked up questioningly. On catching Stefan seating himself next to him, he tried to hid a smile. So his brother was still playing this game? "You know, I've been thinking... I think we should start over. Give this brother thing another chance, we used to do it oh so well once upon a time."

He tried to imitate Damon's eye thing, but only succeeded in giving Damon difficulty trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

_No one _- not even his blood related brother - could copy his style!

Well, at least two could play at that game.

"I don't... Damon, I can't trust you to be a nice guy, and... You kill everybody and you're so mean, and you're so mean - "

Nobody could say he hadn't tried to frown himself into a Stefan look-a-like, but it just wasn't working!

Conceding defeat, he had to say "You're really hard to imitate, and I'll have to go to that lesser place..."

Stefan nodded his head, seeming to accept the 'compliment', but also defeat.

Maybe they both should stick to their own frown expressions?

But of course, there was no denying that Damon's was better.

"So what's with the bottle?" All pretences at the game vanished as Stefan's voice returned to normal.

Damon sighed "I'm on edge. Crash diet, you know, I'm trying to keep a low profile."

Stefan murmured an assent, then seemed to have a new idea "You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal Gas and Sip."

_You're not getting rid of me that easily.._.Wouldn't his brother ever stop trying? "I'll manage."

Stefan got a drink, and Damon eyed him up. "You know, you don't have to keep an eye on me." Just to get that fact out in the open - Damon was anything but subtle.

"I'm not hear to keep an eye on you." Oh really...

"So why are you here?"

"Why not?" When Stefan's voice goes up that high, Damon always knows something is up.

Watching his brother leave with the glass bottle, he was intrigued, then followed.

One mental voice said it was only because he wanted the drink.

The other mental voice countered that idea with a new one: It was because he wanted to have _fun _with his brother again.

Damon told that one to shut up.

* * *

Sooo what did you think? :D I hope Damon's in character! I don't know if there are other scenes from this episode you'd like me to write - if there are, please tell me! :3


End file.
